Les fabuleux voyages des hamsters de Phitchit
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Venez suivre les aventures des hamsters de Phitchit ! Ces trois petites boules de poils en savent plus que vous et moi sur les couples formés par nos patineurs préférés. Certains se cachent mais rien n'échappe à trois petits hamsters qui savent très bien se faufiler n'importe où. Voulez en savoir plus ? Et bien faîtes confiance à Caporal, Pashima et Hamtaro. Yaoi
1. Acte I

_Bien le bonsoir/Bonjour ! Je vous propose un petit One-Shot sur les hamsters de Phitchit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi en tout cas j'ai adorée l'écrire !_

 _Après « Je me marie » voici mon deuxième OS sur Yuri on Ice ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Paring : Y en a qui se cache par-ci par-là, les petits coquins !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire !_

 _PS : Ceci est un petit délire, rien que pour faire du yaoi et m'amuser aux dépend de petits hamsters tout mignon !_

 _Edit (8 Juillet 2017) : Cet OS devient un recueil d'OS._

Les Fabuleux Voyages des Hamsters de Phitchit

Acte I : La fuite de la chambre d'hôtel

Phitchit était partit patiner. Le thaïlandais avait malencontreusement oublié de fermer la cage de ses petits animaux de compagnie et ce qui devait arriver arriva, les trois petites boules de poils s'échappèrent. On ne put savoir comment mais elles réussirent à se faufiler en dehors de la chambre de leur maître. La vérité c'est que les trois hamsters avaient effectués des pirouettes digne des plus grands gymnastes du monde afin d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Les trois boules de poils étaient toutes de couleurs différentes omis celle de leur ventre. Le chef de fil, Caporal, était gris et blanc. Le deuxième, Hamtaro, était beige et blanc alors que le dernier était une toute jeune femelle marron et blanche portant le doux nom de Pashima. Caporal était le plus vieux du groupe et vraiment surprotecteur avec Pashima. Elle était comme sa fille pour lui. Hamtaro était un jeune hamster plein d'entrain, toujours prêt à défendre ses deux amis. Les trois boules de poil marchaient courageusement dans les couloirs à la recherche de leur maître. Caporal avançait en prenant garde qu'aucun être humain ne soit dans les parages. Pashima marchait doucement derrière lui, sursautant au moindre bruit. Hamtaro était derrière.

Ce dernier regardait un peu partout, guettant le moindre problème. Pashima était donc entre les deux mâles qui étaient prêts à tous pour la protéger des dangers. Les trois hamsters arrivèrent devant un ascenseur et durent se cacher derrière une plante afin d'attendre que quelqu'un y entre ou y sorte. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin laissant sortir deux hommes. L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux gris alors que le second était brun et portait des lunettes. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient et le plus grand passait ses mains sous le t-shirt du plus petit. Caporal amorça un mouvement quand les deux hommes furent complètements sortis de l'ascenseur et fut suivit par Pashima et Hamtaro. Les boules de poils purent y entrer juste avant que les portent de se referment. Quelques pirouettes plus tard, Caporal réussit à jeter Pashima en l'air afin qu'elle appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Les hamsters se collèrent à un coin de l'ascenseur attendant d'être à leur étage. Quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, Caporal signifia de rester en position car d'autres humains entrait dans l'ascenseur. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une femme et de deux garçons. Caporal se rappela de l'identité des humains.

S'il se souvenait bien, la femme et l'un des deux hommes étaient frères et sœurs alors que le dernier humain était un ami. Pourtant, c'était lui ou l'ami était vraiment proche du frère ? Tiens, voilà qu'ils se tiennent la main. Ah il enlace leurs doigts. La femme appuie sur un bouton et l'ami en profite pour poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres du frère qui rougit. Caporal profite de la situation pour signifier à ses amis qu'ils devaient sortir. Les trois hamsters foncèrent en dehors de l'ascenseur et filèrent se cacher derrière un distributeur d'eau. Caporal observa l'environnement.

D'après ce qu'il voyait. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall. Bon il ne restait plus qu'à trouver ù se situaient la patinoire et le tour était joué ! Il regarda ses deux compagnons. Pashima se collait contre Hamtaro qui tentait de la réconforter. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas du sortir de la chambre ? Pashima était jeune et n'aimaient pas trop sortir… Elle ne sortait qu'avec Phitchit et c'était le seul humain envers qui elle avait confiance. Caporal regarda le hall et observa les gens qui y défilaient. C'est là qu'il reconnut quelqu'un. Il remarqua très vite le jeune blond russe.

Quand Caporal le vit en train de porte des patins à la main, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'élança vers lui en prenant bien soin de regarder derrière lui si ses deux compagnons le suivaient. Les trois hamsters couraient derrière le blond qui, heureusement, ne marchait pas très vite. Au contraire, il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Soudain, il s'arrêta et courut vers une personne que Caporal ne reconnut pas. Il avait les cheveux noirs et le visage inexpressif. Attends… Son maître lui avait déjà montré une photo… C'était… Ah oui Otabek ! En regardant bien, Caporal put voir que le kazakh portait aussi des patins à la main. C'était une chance à saisir ! Les deux jeunes hommes allaient surement les mener à la patinoire et du coup, à Phitchit ! Caporal fit signe à ses amis de le suivre et s'élança à la suite des deux patineurs. Les boules de poil firent attention à ne pas se faire piétiner par les humains et suivirent du mieux qu'ils purent les deux adolescents. Caporal jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'Hamtaro et Pashima le suivait bel et bien. Heureusement les deux hamsters ne semblaient pas se perdre.

Les trois hamsters déboulèrent dans un long couloir mais se stoppèrent d'un seul coup. Hamtaro et Pashima rencontrèrent violemment le dos de Caporal et le fixèrent interloqués. Ils jetèrent un petit coup d'œil devant eux pour voir que le petit blond s'était fait plaquer contre un mur par le kazakh qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Caporal se retourna et ordonna aux deux autres de faire de même. Ils partirent sans demander leurs restes alors que le couloir s'emplissait de petits gémissements et de bruit de succions. Caporal signifia à ses compagnons qu'ils devaient se cacher. Finalement ils se planquèrent dans un petit trou de souris. Pashima semblait pétrifiée. Hamtaro se colla à elle, tentant de partager sa chaleur pour la rassurer. Caporal observa ses compagnons. Ils n'auraient vraiment pas du sortir de la chambre. Soudain, une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue retentit dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Pashima couina avant de sortir en trombe du trou de souris. Caporal et Hamtaro la suivirent du mieux qu'ils le purent. Pashima courait à en perdre haleine. Phitchit. Elle reconnu son odeur et accéléra le mouvement. Un rire se fit entendre et Pashima se jette dans les jambes de son maître.

Phitchit sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe et regarda le sol avant d'y voir ses trois hamsters.

« -Pashima, Caporal, Hamtaro ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes en dehors de la chambre ? Franchement ! Allez venez, on rentre. »

Phitchit attrapa Pashima alors que Caporal et Hamtaro montèrent d'eux même sur sa tête. Les boules de poil couinaient de bonheur. Ils avaient retrouvés leur maître. Plus jamais ils ne sortiront de la chambre d'hôtel du thaïlandais. Caporal observa ses compagnons. Heureusement ils n'avaient rien. N'empêche, dommage qu'il n'était pas humain. Si jamais il l'avait été et qu'en plus il avait eu un téléphone… Il aurait très bien put se faire une petite fortune avec les photos et vidéos qu'il l'aurait pris de tous ses couples qu'il avait rencontré pendant leur aventure ! La vie était injuste pour un hamster… Mais bon quand Phitchit le caressait, il ne voulait rien à part être un petit hamster qui se fait chouchouter tous les jours par son cher et tendre maître. Le monde était bien fait finalement ! Mais bon, la prochaine fois il pensera à se faire construire un téléphone spécial qui lui permettrait de photographier les petits cachottiers.

C'est ainsi que se finit le fabuleux voyage des hamsters de Phitchit.

FIN

 _Et voilà la fin de ce petit One-Shot. Vous avez aimez ? J'espère que oui en tout cas ! Je ferais surement d'autres textes sur ces petites boules de poil et leurs incroyables aventures. Dîtes le moi si cela vous intéresse ^^_

 _Alors les noms Hamtaro et Pashima viennent de ce si célèbre dessin animé Hamtaro alors que Caporal et bah j'avais envie de le nommer ainsi, je sais pas pourquoi ! En tout cas, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Une review vous démangerait-elle les doigts ?_


	2. Acte II

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! J'ai eu un pic d'inspiration ce soir (à 2h du mat ouais) et voilà ce qui en résulte, la suite des aventures de nos petites boule de poils nationales, j'ai nommé : Les hamsters de Phitchit ! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le premier volet :3_

 _PS : Désolé du contexte mais l'anniversaire est le seul truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit aussi tard alors avec beaucoup d'avance, on se place en Novembre pour l'anniversaire de notre adorable Katsuki Yuuri !_

 _RAR Guest :_

 _Vic345 : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu es autant aimé ! J'adore le voyeurisme, j'y peux rien ! J'espère que cette suite te satisfera :)_

 _Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire ici présente !_

 _Parings : Les mêmes que dans le volet précédent avec quelques surprises en plus_

 _Bonne Lecture à tous !_

Les Fabuleux Voyages des Hamsters de Phitchit

Acte II : L'anniversaire de Katsuki Yuuri

20 Novembre. Cette date tournait en boucle dans la tête de Minami Kenjirou. Dans exactement neuf jours, ce sera l'anniversaire de Yuuri. Il avait neuf jours pour tout mettre en place et inviter tous les autres. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas si chacun des autres patineurs allaient répondre favorablement à l'appel mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait y avoir plus d'acceptation que de refus… Son premier reflex fut donc de contacter Phitchit via Facebook. Si Phitchit venait alors tout le monde allait le suivre parce que personne n'aimait pas Phitchit, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Minami eut un sourire rayonnant en voyant que le thaïlandais venait avec plaisir et qu'il ferait passer le mot aux autres. Quelques heures plus tard, la liste des invités était plutôt longue.

Le lendemain, Minami prévint les parents de Yuuri pour la fête d'anniversaire qu'il préparait et eut leur accord pour la faire dans leur auberge. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à prévenir Victor Nikiforov et de lui donner comme mission d'éloigner Yuuri de l'auberge jusqu'à que tout soit prêt. Le 24 Novembre, tout était parfait et chacun des invités avait préparé leur départ. Le 27, ils étaient tous cachés dans l'auberge évitant avec soin Yuuri afin qu'il ne soit au courant de rien. Le 29 Novembre, Victor réveilla Yuuri dès sept heures et l'obligea à déjeuner, se laver et s'habiller pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde se mettait à préparer la fête.

Tout était parfait. La salle principale était plongé dans le noir, chacun était caché dans l'ombre et attendait l'arrivée de Yuuri et Victor. Minami, bien planqué derrière le canapé, trépignait d'impatiente. Il espérait sincèrement que son idole de toujours allait apprécier son initiative. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, chacun était à son poste, Minami s'apprêtait faire le signal pour allumer la lumière quand il sentit quelque chose grimper sur son bras pour se caler contre son cou. Par réflexe il hurla et se précipita vers la lumière pour l'allumer. Les invités ne bougèrent pas avant de finalement sortir de leur cachette afin de crier un « Suuuurpriiiiseee ! » plein d'entrain. Yuuri eut un immense sourire alors que Minami faisait la moue. Un hamster. Il avait eu peur d'un hamster… Il s'était juste ridiculiser à un point incroyable… La honte de sa vie… Les larmes lui montèrent vite aux yeux et de petits sanglots lui échappèrent. Il avait passé neuf jours à préparer cette fête et c'était lui qui avait tout gâché… Sans un mot et la tête basse il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher les boissons.

Phitchit caressait doucement Pashima en regardant Minami partir vers la cuisine. Pourquoi semblait-il si triste alors que Yuuri appréciait la fête ? Il confia sa douce Pashima à Ji Guang-Hong qui avait déjà Caporal sur sa tête et Hamtaro sur son épaule avant de suivre le jeune garçon mais il fur devancer par Seung-Gil. Le thaïlandais fixa le coréen un moment avant que celui-ci ne disparaissent dans la cuisine. Il ne vit pas ni Caporal descendre de la tête de Guang-Hong ni celui-ci se diriger à son tour vers la cuisine ni ses deux autres hamsters suivre le premier. La fête battait son plein et chacun attendait les boissons en piochant dans les plateaux de petits fours posés sur la table basse. Yuuri se faisait souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de toute part, même de Yurio qui le fit de mauvaise foi et surtout poussé par son petit-ami Otabek. Leo s'était assis aux côtés de Guang-Hong et discutait avec lui d'un site internet parlant de nombreuses recettes de crêpes. Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance était un peu plus morose.

Minami posa les verres en plastique sur la table avant de sortir les différentes boissons du frigo. Seung-Gil le fixait depuis un moment, appuyé contre la porte. Le jeune garçon avait toujours la tête basse et si on écoutait on pouvait entendre de légers sanglots traverser ses lèvres. Caporal, Hamtaro et Pashima s'étaient cachés, tous collés contre un pied de la table. Ils observaient la scène d'un œil curieux, c'était Minami qui avait tout organisé alors pourquoi semblait-il aussi déçu ? Pashima émit un léger couinement, pensant que l'humeur maussade de Minami était de sa faute. Mais elle n'avait pas put résister ! Le parfum du jeune patineur sentait drôlement bon alors elle avait voulu le sentir de plus prêt ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal mais elle savait qu'elle avait gâché l'effet de surprise. Le coréen se rapprocha doucement de Minami qui posait les différentes bouteilles de jus, saké et sodas sur un plateau pour les amener dans la salle principale. Il enlaça délicatement la taille de Kenjirou et posa son menton sur son épaule gauche.

"-Tu n'as pas à te sentir si triste pour ça. Chacun aurait réagit pareil. Ne pas savoir ce qui te touches effraie plus vite qu'on ne le croit. On a plus facilement peur de ce que l'on ne voit pas, comme les légendes du Père Fouettard ou des créatures qui enlèvent les enfants la nuit… Tu ne t'es pas ridiculisé. Personne ne t'en veut d'avoir gâché l'effet de surprise, tout le monde s'amuse et Yuuri est vraiment heureux que l'on ait pensé à son anniversaire. Prononça d'une voix calme le coréen pour rassurer Minami

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends parler autant. Même pendant nos rendez-vous ou nos soirées tranquilles chez moi tu ne parles pas tant que ça. Émit Minami avec un petit rire

-Je préfère les gestes à la parole. Allez, ne fais plus la tête. Viens et profite de la soirée. Je crois que quelqu'un veut te remercier pour cette fête surprise."

Les trois hamsters sortirent de la cuisine en quatrième vitesse, espérant ne pas se faire repérer. Caporal regarda le couple une dernière fois, étant témoin d'un baiser doux et amoureux et jurant intérieurement du manque de temps pour ne pas avoir mis en place son idée. Bah, il aurait bien la chance d'avoir un téléphone portable spécial hamster pour prendre des photos de chaque couple qui croisait son chemin. Combien ça vaudrait le scoop du couple Seung-Gil/Minami en exclusivité ?

Dans la salle principale, Yuuri cherchait du regard l'instigateur de la fête sans le trouver. Il se demandait vraiment où il était passé. Finalement, il le vit sortir de la cuisine avec un plateau rempli de boissons en tout genre alors que Seung-Gil portait les verres en plastiques juste derrière lui. Le brun se dirigea vers Minami qui posait le plateau sur la table basse et le prit à part pour le remercier chaleureusement. La musique se fit entendre, certains se mirent à danser, d'autres tentaient de le faire tout en évitant les petites boules de poils de Phitchit qui se dandinaient dans tous les sens. Finalement, le thaïlandais attrapa ses hamsters avant de les mettre dans leur cage qui se trouvait près du canapé. Caporal observa la fête tout en se demandant quand Yuuri serait assez bourré pour faire un strip-tease de nouveau. Ceci arriva plus vite que prévu mais dès que sa cravate fut accrochée sur sa tête, il fut amené par Viktor on ne savait où (même si tout le monde en avait une petite idée). Heureusement la musique couvrit tous les bruits étranges qui pouvaient sortir de la chambre de l'un des deux patineurs ou du bain.

A la fin de la soirée, la musique continuait de tourner alors que tout le monde s'était écroulé quelque part : Otabek était sur le canapé, la tête de Yurio sur les genoux; Phitchit était au sol, assis et la tête posé sur le meuble où se trouvait la cage de ses boules de poils; les parents de Yuuri étaient retournés dans leur chambre, tout comme sa sœur et sa professeure de danse; Makkachin dormait aux pieds de Yurio et Otabek; Emil et Michele étaient l'un sur l'autre, les jambes emmêlés et la tête du second dans le cou du premier alors que Sara les prenait en photo (pourquoi c'était elle qui pouvait faire ça ? Ragea Caporal); la famille Nishigori était rentrée depuis quelques heures et Seung-Gil… Et bien Seung-Gil et Minami avaient disparut on ne savait où mais en entendant les légers gémissements qui se faisait entendre depuis la cuisine, Caporal et se s deux compères pouvaient jurés que leur fin de soirée se passait plus que bien !

Là, Caporal se jura de se créer son téléphone pour prendre des photos volées de tous ses couples qui se baladaient devant lui ! Même en étant un hamster, il pouvait bien profiter un peu des informations qu'il possédait non ?

Ainsi se finit le second voyage des hamsters de Phitchit. Bien moins riche en émotions mais très instructif. Non ?

FIN

 _Et voilà ! En espérant que vous ayez aimé. N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur et sinon, merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Une suite est encore possible, j'aime beaucoup trop écrire sur ses trois petites frimousses adorables pour m'arrêter de suite_

 _Bye-nii !_


	3. Mot de l'auteur

Désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je met mes fics en hiatus pendant un petit moment, les raisons sont sur mon profil.

D'ici la fin de l'année je ne pense pas posté énormément mais je promet que je vais finir mes fics !

A bientôt,

DramaticalRaven.


End file.
